SM145: Dreaming of the Sun and Moon!
is the 53rd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Now that the Alola Pokémon League is over, everyone has gone back to their normal lives. And after Ash listens to everyone's plans and dreams at the Pokémon School, he makes a certain decision. Episode Plot At Kukui's house, Ash, Kukui, and Burnet and the Pokémon are having breakfast. Rotom takes pictures of Melmetal eating a beam, amusing Ash and Kukui. Burnet smiles, as she loves big families. Suddenly, Naganadel senses something, and flies outside the house with Ash and Pikachu: they see an Ultra Wormhole opening. Ash and Pikachu turn to Naganadel, and become sad. Kukui and Burnet join Ash, who sees it is time for Naganadel to return to its homeworld. He notes there are many of its Poipole friends waiting for its return. Ash and Pikachu hug Naganadel, and thank it for helping them in Alola. Kukui admits its Thunderbolt was quite something, and Burnet bids it farewell. Per Ash's request, Pikachu uses a Thunderbolt at the Ultra Wormhole to cheer Naganadel up, who floats around it before disappearing through the Ultra Wormhole. At the Pokémon School, Kukui asks the class about their plains for their upcoming vacations. Sophocles is eager to tell his idea, for he is planning to go to Hoenn's Mossdeep City to visit their space center, with Molayne. Much to others' amazement, Sophocles announces his dream is to become an astronaut. He admits this is his first, small step to achieve this dream, but Kiawe claims this to be a big leap for him. Sophocles asks him what will he do, to which Kiawe responds he'll battle Ash. Ash gasps, and is reminded they didn't get chance to do battle at the Pokémon League. Ash and Kiawe get in a heated argument, so Kukui breaks the two apart, though he does want to hear the result of their battle. Lana explains she will help her father in the ocean survey, to find the Mythical Pokémon Manaphy. She shows a notebook containing a photo of Manaphy, which Rotom takes a picture of. Mallow explains that her plan is to make the family restaurant a place where both people and Pokémon can eat. Thus, she invites everyone for the tasting party. Lillie states her goal is to reactivate Magearna. Ash is impressed by others' plans, and admits he hasn't given much thought as to what will he do. After the school is over, Kukui and Ash walk back to their house. As they do, Kukui notices something is wrong with Ash, who states he has been thinking. Rotom is in shock to hear that Ash has been *thinking*, which riles Ash up. Ash sees there's nothing much for him to do, and wonders if he could catch more Pokémon. He asks Kukui for some advice, who replies that he'll have to figure this out on his own, much to Ash's disappointment. Still, Kukui reminds it shouldn't be too hard, for Ash is the Champion of Alola region. Ash smiles, then continues pondering thoughts. At evening, Sophocles makes research on Mossdeep Research Center. Lana is preparing for the trip with her father, who reminds that Manaphy is quite fast. Harper and Sarah come to Lana, ecstatic that she will attempt to catch Manaphy. Lana confirms this, all for the purpose to research it. The sisters grin in excitement, and Sandy is happy, too. At Aina's Kitchen, Mallow has her friends' Pokémon taste her new dish, prepared with the fluffy radish dish. Seeing the Pokémon happily eating, Mallow is pleased they all like the dish. Lillie finds it impressive that she made one dish that serves to everyone's needs. Mallow states she has been thinking of the Pokémon dishes ever since she helped the Master in his bar - all to make every customer happy. Kiawe turns to Ash, explaining the referee for their battle will be Olivia, who pledged her support ever since she heard about Kiawe's goal to battle Ash. Ash is excited, hearing they will have their battle tomorrow. Sophocles asks Lillie about her attempts to awaken Magearna, to which Lillie has tried some things, like putting some oil on its joints, but failed. Her friends are confident that she can really succeed in her goal, for she does her best to understand the Pokémon's feelings. Lillie thanks them all for such support. At evening, Lillie reads that she needs to place a Soul Heart into its chest. She finds a case for the item, cleans it up and places it back into Magearna's slot. During the night, Lillie and Snowy sleep by Magearna's side, and the next morning, Snowy wakes Lillie up. Lillie sees she fell asleep, and finds an entry in the notebook, displaying Magearna and Zoroark together. On Akala Island's Ruins of Life, Kiawe's Charizard battles Ash's Lycanroc. Charizard uses Fire Punch against Lycanroc's Accelerock, and Lycanroc gets pushed away. Lycanroc retaliates with Stone Edge, which Charizard dodges and retaliates with Aerial Ace. Lycanroc leaps away on the rocks to evade the attack, then uses Bite on Charizard's tail, making it flinch. Charizard simply uses Slash to remove Lycanroc from its tail. Due to this intense battle, both sides are gasping. Ash passes Z-Power to Lycanroc, as does Kiawe with his Charizard. Lycanroc uses Splintered Stormshards, while Charizard fires Inferno Overdrive Z-Move. The rocks from Splintered Stormshards pass through Inferno Overdrive, negating the Z-Move and hitting Charizard, knocking it down, though Lycanroc falls down from exhaustion, too. Just as Olivia goes to declare both sides unable to battle, Lycanroc stands up, while Charizard faints. Ash thanks Lycanroc and calls it into its Poké Ball, while Rotom compliments Ash on this great battle. Kiawe is a bit frustrated, but admits Charizard fought well, too. Kiawe and Ash see they had a good time in the battle, and the former reminds he gave it his all. Olivia cries, touched by this moment, as both boys were incredible. Olivia calms down, and asks the two what will their next plans be. Ash admits he still doesn't have the answer, while Kiawe wants to continue the Island Challenge by facing Hala, Hapu and Nanu in the Grand Trials. He promises to master more Z-Moves and guard the flames of the Wela Volcano. Olivia senses that Kiawe's wish is actually to become an Island Kahuna. Ash thinks that is a fitting goal for Kiawe, and Olivia agrees. However, she believes he needs to explore the outer world, cross many lands to think back of what he used to be. She turns to Ash, since he did came to Alola to train. At dusk, Gladion visits Lillie in her father's room. Lillie greets him, and Gladion says he was surprised when Hobbes contacted him on behalf of Lillie, telling him to come to the mansion. Lillie apologises for the short notice and asks him to send Zoroark out to meet Magearna, showing him a sketch of Zoroark and Magearna in the notebook. She explains that Zoroark must have been by Mohn's side as he was researching Magearna, and believes the two would like have a reunion. Understanding, Gladion sends out Zoroark, who looks around Mohn's room. Zoroark starts sniffing around, while Lillie shows Magearna to Zoroark, to remind them of their bond. Zoroark takes an interest in Magearna, and uses its power to project a past vision: Mohn was researching Magearna, with baby Lillie near his side. He took her to see Magearna, and Lillie became interested in it, crawling to Magearna's inactive body to touch it. Gladion smiles and remarks that Lillie was a handful, to which she becomes embarassed and protests that she was only a baby back then. Mohn commented that he wanted Magearna and Lillie to be friends, so the former could protect his daughter. At that point, Lusamine and Gladion entered the room. Suddenly, the baby Lillie started to walk, amazing Lusamine for the moment. She asked Mohn how could she have learned how to walk, to which Mohn told her it was mere seconds ago. Lusamine became upset that she wasn’t watch the whole event, but Gladion and Mohn nevertheless congratulated Lillie. The present Lillie’s eyes fill with tears, as she says that she wants to see her father again. Suddenly, the present Magearna reacts to Lillie's words. Magearna flashes out a bright light, and a moment later, it moves around, having been reactivated. It gives Lillie a bouqet of flowers, amazing Lillie that it finally has been reactivated. Gladion and Zoroark are happy, seeing Lillie hugging Magearna. At that evening, while Pikachu and the rest are asleep, Ash thinks about Olivia's words to explore outer worlds to broaden his viewpoint. Ash braces himself, as he has decided: his goal is to see the rest of the world. Rotom and Pikachu wake up, as Ash tells the latter that they’ll first head back to Pallet Town, for there are many more Pokémon out there they can encounter. During the day, Lillie takes Magearna out of the mansion. Snowy sees a lone Cutiefly and bounces around it. Magearna takes an interest in it and runs off, but trips over. Lillie gasps and tends to Magearna, who simply blinks. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Manaphy (JP) *The host of this episode was Lillie and the question was "Which Pokémon wakes up in today's episode?" The answer is Magearna (red), the other choices that were given in that episode were Komala (blue), Snorlax (green), and Musharna (yellow). **All of the incorrect choices are Pokémon associated with sleep or laziness and almost always have their eyes closed. Mistakes *When Lycanroc was gasping from the intense battle, its right side of the fur is colored white instead of orange. Gallery Ash and his Pokémon have a meal SM145 2.png Ash's two new trophies SM145 3.png Ash comes outside to see what's wrong with Naganadel SM145 4.png An Ultra Wormhole emerges SM145 5.png Ash bids farewell to Naganadel SM145 6.png Naganadel ascends to the Ultra Wormhole, with Pikachu using his Thunderbolt SM145 7.png The heroes have another day at school SM145 8.png Sophocles explains he wants to visit Mossdeep Research Center with Molayne SM145 9.png Sophocles wants to become an astronaut one day SM145 10.png Ash and Kiawe are still passionate about their rivalry SM145 11.png Lana shows she wants to find Manaphy to help her father SM145 12.png Lana's friends cheer her on SM145 13.png Lillie wants to awaken Magearna SM145 14.png Ash has no idea what he could do SM145 15.png Mallow makes a grand opening of Aina's Kitchen for people and Pokémon SM145 16.png Lillie continues her studies SM145 17.png Lillie finds an entry about Magearna and Zoroark SM145 18.png Charizard and Lycanroc are battling one another SM145 19.png Lycanroc's Splintered Stormshards negates Charizard's Inferno Overdrive Z-Move SM145 20.png Ash and Kiawe had a great battle SM145 21.png Olivia asks the boys about their next plans SM145 22.png Kiawe hopes to face the other Island Kahuna SM145 23.png Lillie asked Gladion to come to their father's room SM145 24.png Zoroark faces Magearna SM145 25.png Zoroark creates an illusion to show past events SM145 26.png Baby Lillie went to meet Magearna SM145 27.png Magearna awakens SM145 28.png Lillie greets the awakened Magearna SM145 29.png Ash has an idea what he could do next SM145 30.png Ash and Pikachu decide to travel even more }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Kōsei Kuroda Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash